


King and Queen

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor is good, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, They love each other, but i fell asleep, healthy lancelot, how do you write smut, im sorry mom, lance is flexible, lance isn't a paladin anymore, lotor isn't a...whatever he was anymore, no im not hhahahhhhaa, they ran away together and now theyre fucking aww, was supposed to be for Lancelot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: Lotor is the King of the isolated planet Daephus, and he loves his Queen.Could be a follow up to Messages From the Stars, or just a separate unrelated event. You can decide.Alternately Titled: They're fuckin uuuuuuuuhhhh





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so plz don't put me in jail I'm only on lvl 16
> 
> SIKe I wrote my first smut when I was 11 and I'm pretty sure it's better than this i want to crRy
> 
> I hope u enjoy this 4 am trash

Lance was seeing stars.

Of course, he'd been seeing stars even before Lotor had decided to take him on the balcony of the little home they had built for themselves. The nights on Daephus were beyond phenomenal; the planet was currently uninhabited, but safe. With no one there to build blinding beacons or sky-high buildings, the ground was empty, leaving the night sky fuller than ever with gleaming stars that seemed to have no start or end to them. It was a sight to behold, and not even the calm, peaceful nights back on Varadero Beach could beat this. The millions of stars gleamed within his vision, and with the way Lotor was desperately pounding into him, he couldn't determine which ones were real and which were the result of sexual euphoria. 

" _Lotor_!" He cried out, wrapping his long, slender legs around his lover's waist, leaving Lotor with nowhere to go but deeper. He angled his thrusts, brushing against the spot that left Lance blind with white hot pleasure every time he did so. 

The Prince made no effort to hide the animalistic groan that escaped him as he drove deeper into Lance's scorching heat; why should he? As far as he was concerned, Daephus was _theirs_. It was theirs to explore and live and **_fuck_** on, so why should he have to hide his actions as if they were still lurking in the shadows? 

A tiny whimper brought his attention back to the object of his affections as Lance wriggled slightly beneath him, trying to push him in again with his tan, sweat soaked calves. He looked down, finding out he had stopped mid-thrust, his thoughts having distracted him greatly, depriving his lover of bliss and attention. His royal cock was partially enveloped in his lover's blessed ass, surrounded by the most perfect combination of delicious heat and tightness, the walls of Lance's cavern molding perfectly to the size and shape of him, as if he were made just for him. He met his ocean blue eyes, which were swimming with fresh tears of bliss and want, looking up at him as if he were the only thing in the world that could bring him salvation, the very thought causing his cock to twitch painfully within. 

" _Mm, darling,_ " Lance whined pitifully, the utterly needy tone in his voice sending Lotor's blood rushing down into places more convenient than his own brain at the moment. "Why did you stop? You were doing so well-"

"You're too soft."

Lance arched an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask Lotor what he meant, but he didn't have time to be confused. He let out a surprised yelp as Lotor swept him up from where he lay on their tiny outdoor table, dick still buried deep within his ass, and pushed him up against the railing of the balcony, turning him around to face the breathtaking view in front of him. 

Bioluminescent plants lit up the land with subtle yellows and greens and reds, the mountains covered in them as they loomed over the valley below, casting a gentle, luminescent aura of color upon it. Just beyond that was a beach with fine, pearly white sand that seemed to sparkle as the calm ocean waters licked at the shoreline, the serene sound of tranquil waves pushing in and pulling back filling his ears. The horizon where water and sky met was nothing but a sea of never ending stars that dotted a vast night sky, winking down at them from the heavens. It felt unreal, to think that they had the entirety of this beautiful planet to themselves, but the hot, soft breath of Lotor's whispers only proved to him otherwise. 

"Look at it," he murmured against his ear, his hands beginning to trail up his lover's torso, his fingers dancing delicate shapes upon his toned chest, earning him gentle sounds from Lance, "look at how beautiful it is. All that gloriousness, all that magnificence, yet we are the only ones here..."

"Mm... _yesss_...." Lance moaned, finding himself entranced by the Prince's deliciously soothing voice. One of his hands began trailing down the soft, supple flesh of his belly, slowly dragging it down to the sensitive organ below, his back arching slightly against Lotor's chest as his hand began to move in long, languid strokes, sending shivers of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

"All for us," Lotor groaned, feeling Lance clench his muscles rhythmically around his girth, giving him a rather enjoyable massage. He could not help the slight hitch in his voice as he spoke his next words. "Our own lover's paradise..." 

He pressed several passionate little suckles across the length of Lance's neck, nipping occasionally here and there. The Cuban threw his head back, mouth open as he let out a small, rapturous sigh, feeling the Prince's cock twitch eagerly within him upon hearing his noise. 

"Ancients, Lance," Lotor growled, another wave of arousal rippling throughout his Lance, "we are the only ones here on this breathtaking planet! Daephus is practically ours to do what we please with! I am the King here, darling, but I cannot rule on my own. I need someone else by my side..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he drew back quickly from Lance's arse, only to snap his hips forward once again, sheathing himself back inside the insatiable warmth hidden deep within his lover. Blue eyes that had once been closed, captivated at the leisurely pace Lotor had lulled him into, now snapped wide open, pleasure jolting him out of his haze like a lightning bolt. The cry that escaped had been the accompanying thunder, lightly echoing across the wondrous stretch of land before them. He felt a burning sensation spread over his face as blood rushed up out of embarrassment, but Lotor only smiled wickedly, having elicited the reaction he had hoped for. 

 "Be my **_Queen_** , Lance," he whispered huskily, his canines ghosting over the shell of his ear. His lover's knees shook, things trembling with painfully restrained pleasure. "Let the planet be filled with the sounds of our love. Let it know who rules beside me..."

The tanned man whimpered softly at the words being uttered into his ears, his flushed, warm body beading with sweat like wax melting off a candle. Just the idea of Lotor fucking into him, _breeding_ him, thrusting into him so hard and so desperately that he just cried out to the world, his pleasured screams of lovemaking swallowed up into the starry heavens...

He felt like he could cum at the mere thought of it, his cock so stiff and swollen, weeping at the head, pulsating for release. But no matter how much he thought about it, it just wasn't _enough_. Lance needed something _more_ , he needed something powerful to absolutely just _catapult_ him off the edge of oblivion. He needed this to become a reality.

"You're **my** _King_ , Lotor," he told him breathlessly, reaching a swarthy arm up to bring his face down towards him, pressing an innocently chaste kiss upon his jawline. "You will always be. I love you more than anything else in the universe."

He craned his neck back a bit, and being the little tease he was, slowly began grinding up against base of his cock. Lotor's breath suddenly hitched in his throat, his lover's actions catching him off guard. Lance giggled a tinkling, mirthful little sound, amused by his lover's reaction, cobalt eyes filled with the stars from above. He got close to Lotor's ear, tentatively poking a wet, pink tongue from between lightly bruised lips, licking it lightly, barely brushing it over the skin. 

" ** _Fuck me, Your Majesty,_** " he whispered coyly, " _fuck your Queen nice and hard with your regal cock. Make me cry and scream so loudly my voice becomes raw and I go blind from pleasure. Let this planet know who **your Queen is."**_

The halfling rumbled out an aroused, impatient growl, latching onto the smooth skin of his lover. He ravished it hungrily, as if he were being offered his last meal, but took his time to savor it. After a minute or two, he finally let go, pecking it adoringly, almost apologetically, admiring his work. The red, angry mark was already beginning to go purple, and he smiled, satisfied. That hickey was staying on for a while. 

"As you wish... _my Queen_ ," he said, giving him one final smirk before getting to work.  With a heavy grunt, he snaked an arm under one of Lance's smooth legs and hoisted it upon his shoulder. Lance, still gripping onto the balcony railings, facing the view of Daephus, choked out a small gasp, Lotor's cock sinking in a bit deeper within him. He felt so full, so filthy with Lotor's thick, angry girth filling him up just right. He wanted to stay like this forever, connected to him, inseparable and in love.

His throat releases a tiny mewl when Lotor pulls out almost all the way, feeling the way the ridges of his cock bump their way out of the rim of his asshole, leaving only the tip in. 

"L...Lotor..." he pants, squeezing his rim gently around the head. Lotor hisses lightly, kneading the firm but soft flesh of his ass. With every squeeze Lance gave, Lotor swore his heart sped up within his ribcage. It seemed to be beating so impossibly fast, he didn't know if he'd make it out of this alive. 

"Lance, darling..." he purred softly, suddenly encasing Lance's aching dick in a tight, vice like grip within his hand. Lance let out a strangled cry, voice breaking a bit at the end, his hands gripping the railing for dear life. 

"You know teasing won't get you anywhere," he said, smugness clear in the way he spoke. "Let me take care of you, my Queen. Let your King make you feel good."

He spent another couple of moments slowly sheathing himself back inside, teasing Lance back in retaliation, before taking pity on his depraved Queen and finally giving him what he deserved.

In a matter of minutes, he had Lance practically vibrating against the railing, dropping tears mixed with sweat. Broken sobs and moans echoed for miles across the valley, dissipating over the ocean blue. He felt Lotor jackhammer forwards and backwards into him, the lewd squelches of fluids being jammed in with every thrust making him feel all the more filthier. It was as if his hips were on autopilot, the sound of skin slapping against skin ricocheting against the mountains and hills. He angled his thrusts, searching for the spot that really got Lance going, smirking in triumph as a pleasured scream suddenly ripped out from Lance's throat. Lotor kept at his inhuman pace, heeding the ex-paladin's chorus of ' _more_ ' and ' _harder_ ' and ' _faster_ ', a lovely little song. God, he loved it when Lance sang for him.

"Nng...Lance..." The former Prince reached an arm up to his lover's face, craning it up a bit so he could see, and was so glad he did. Lance's entire face was the epitome of wantoness: half lidded eyes looking up at him beneath long, dark lashes, his sapphire gems glazed over and clouded with lust, jaw gone slack and tongue lolling out just a bit. Pleasured tears mixed together with sweat as droplets rolled down his flushed, pinkish cheeks, and it was then that Lotor knew he could not continue on without having Lance's pretty, utterly wrecked face on him at all times. 

He turned him around for the last time, holding him as close as he could. He peppered his face with adoring kisses, and, while still bucking up into him like a madman, begging Lance to look at him. Lance had never heard Lotor ask for something of him so urgently before, his heart surging as he realized how enthralled Lotor had become with him. The sudden realization made his heart skip a beat, smiling through his kisses, and he complied, locking his eyes with Lotor's. They both got lost in each other's gaze, the love they held for each other mirrored in their eyes. As their tryst went on, Lance's moans grew higher and higher, Lotor's thrusts growing messier and messier by the second, until the Cuban finally threw his head back, mouth open in a silent 'o', climax etched onto his face. Cum splattered all over his and the prince's torso, greatly relieving him. The stars in his vision were slowly fading away as his orgasm blinded him with pure white, consumed by total oblivion.  

His pulsing heat clenched around Lotor, who came undone moments later, grunting harshly as he released ropes of thick, hot cum deep within his lover, filling him up instantly. He felt the tight walls soften up around him, and he pulled out slowly, Lance humming lightly as he did. Semen slowly began to dribble out of his gaping entrance, and Lotor forced himself to look away from such an erotic sight, lest he get hard again. He doubted he could, feeling utterly drained from their sloppy romp, but he didn't want to take chances. Judging by how hard Lance was panting, eyelids straining to be kept open, he didn't think he had enough energy for round #2. Instead, he just slumped over him a bit, still holding him, careful as to not accidentally push him over the railing. Their erratic breathing normalized over time, resting in a silent embrace. Lance pressed his ear to his chest, listening as Lotor's accelerated heartbeat gradually went back down, stroking his pearly white locks as he did.

 "Are you alright, Lance?" he heard him ask, pressing his lips to the crown of his head in a chaste kiss, and felt him nod slowly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he answered softly, beaming up at the Halfling, "just tired is all."

"I'm not surprised," Lotor chuckled, staring out at the view, "even I'm worn out. I don't believe I've ever had such a powerful orgasm in my life."

"Me either! I thought I like, died or something and went straight up to heaven," Lance shifted in his arms, his lissome body up against Lotor's, bringing the prince's arms to wrap around him, lacing his fingers with his own. "I couldn't see shit for like, a minute."

"Was I really that good?" Lotor inquired playfully, and Lance laughed, smacking his hand lightly.

"Alright, big guy," he teased, "let's not get in over our heads now."

"Why not?" Lotor asked, grinning, "I'm already head over heels in love with you."

"Mm, good point," Lance purred, bringing Lotor's hand up to his lips, "but still, let's let our heads rest for a while, yeah?"

"As you wish, my dear."

"I love you too, you know?"

"I know, darling. Do you want to head back to bed or stay here?"

"Let's stay here and admire our kingdom for a bit more, yeah?"

They did, the King holding his Queen in his arms all throughout the night as they watched over their luminescent kingdom for hours, till their eyes began to close and sleep overtook them both.~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *spanking myself with la chancla* STOP! RE! PEA! TING! WORDS! BITCH!
> 
> I need a thesaurus bc the first time I edited this I saw the words 'and' and 'bliss' so much I almost had an aneurysm. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Comments and kudos are as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this shit and uuuhhhhh HAPPY NEW YEARS I LOVE Y'ALL


End file.
